Bleeding Love
by BenToph
Summary: Oneshot com Bleeding love da Leona Lewis Meu coração esta machucado, é uma porta que eu tento fechar. Você me corta e me abre, eu continuo sangrando, eu continuo, continuo sangrando, eu continuo sangrando amor...


Bleeding Love

Nota:Saint Seiya não me pretence, apenas a personagem Hannah.

**-x-x-x-**

**Bleeding Love**

**Closed off from love I didn't need the pain  
Once or twice was enough and it was all in vain  
Time starts to pass before you know it you're frozen  
But ****something happened for the first time with you  
My heart melted to the ground found something true  
And everyone's looking round thinking I'm going crazy**

"_Cale-a boca!-empurrou-a contra a parede.Seus olhos lacrimejavam, seu rosto queimava.Ele nem se importava;afinal, isso não fazia diferença para ele.-Eu não preciso mais de você.Suma daqui."_

Ainda se lembrava muito bem daquelas palavras e daquele dia. Acabara de conseguir se recompor daquela crueldade que _ele_ havia jogado em cima dela sem a menor piedade; e agora ele via falando daquele jeito doce, encantador, como se tivesse se arrependido daquilo?Quem ele pensa que ele era?Afinal, ela não precisava daquela dor desnecessária.

-Olha, Ka...

-Não fale nada.-calou-a colocando o dedo pálido, fino e gélido em seus lábios quentes.Ela paralisou.Ele a beijou daquele jeito que sabia que a fazia amolecer.

E no final, ela acabava cedendo, seu coração se desmanchava por aquela frieza hipnotizadora dele, e que sempre, de algum modo, a feria; e os dois acabavam voltando.

Ele a abraçou. Sabia o que as pessoas iriam lhe falar depois disso, que ela era louca por voltar com ele, por amar alguém assim.

**But I don't care what they say I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away but they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein that I keep on closing  
You cut me ****open and I  
Keep bleeding keep keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding I keep keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding keep keep bleeding love  
You cut me open  
**  
-Hannah, vocês voltaram?

-Sim.

-Você é idiota, é?Ele vai continuar fazendo isso se você não puser limites...

-Ele vai achar que pode tudo, e...

-Pouco me importa o que vocês acham. Eu sei muito bem me virar, eu não preciso de gente fazendo isso por mim, ta legal?-Juntou suas coisas batendo forte na bandeja, levantou da mesa do refeitório e jogou as coisas descartáveis no lixo. Suas amigas se levantaram e foram atrás dela.

-Hannah, não nos leve a mal, mas a gente faz isso para não te ver sofrendo... Sabe que _aquele cara_ é cruel e...

-_Aquele cara_ tem nome. Respeite isso, ta bom.

-Ta. Mas até quando você vai se maltratar assim? Não gostamos nenhum pouco de te ver arrasada como da outra vez...

Era verdade. Ela ainda estava machucada com aquilo que ele fizera, mas tentava esconder isso. Mas Hannah não se importava com o que elas falavam.

Avistou o na frente da porta da classe com seus amigos e foi até ele. Mas então, após a noite passada com carinhos e palavras de amor, ele a tratava friamente, tão gélido quanto o gelo. Não era a toa que seu apelido era Cubo do Gelo. A garota de cabelos cacheados na altura do peito, os olhos verdes tentava sorrir, mas no fundo, estava sangrando com aquele jeito grotesco de a tratar, a machucava e mas ela continuava amá-lo.

**Trying hard not to hear but they talk so loud  
Their piercing sounds fill my ears try to fill me with doubt  
Yet I know that their goal is to keep me from falling**

_Você tem quatro recados na sua secretária._

_-Hannah?Eu preciso falar com você, me liga. Ah!é importantíssimo...na verdade, você já deve saber sob o que se trata...Bom, me liga.Juu.-_O bipe soou, anunciando o segundo recado.

_-Hannah, é a Ma. Eu posso falar com você?É muito importante. Eu te ligo de novo ta?-o terceiro. Ela apenas penteava os cabelos molhados pacientemente, sentada na cama._

_-Me liga, Hannah, preciso falar com você, já chego em casa?Juu._

_-Hannah, agente precisa falar contigo. Alex._

E finalmente esse era o ultimo. Sabia o que era o que elas queriam falar, e sabia muito bem no que iria dar. Já havia brigado com a Alex por causa disso.

A campainha do apartamento tocou. Ela demorou um pouco para atender, mas acabou abrindo a porta.Elas entraram rapidamente no apartamento, todas preocupadas,mas o olhar de Hannah era calado, o tom verde estava morto em seu olhos.

-Hannah, nós precisamos conversar. É sério, e de uma Vaz por todas.

-Sou toda a ouvidos.

-Olha, eu vou continuar da onde eu parei no refeitório na hora do almoço no colégio. Você pode amar ele, não tem problema nenhum. Mas você não pode continuar a ficar com ele, olha o estado em que você se encontra. Ele te machuca e pede para voltar, e você aceita, como um cãozinho... E por quê?

-Por que eu o amo.

-E ama mesmo? Acha que ele te ama mesmo?Acha que isso importa para ele?Ele é cruel, Hannah. Só se importa consigo mesmo e ninguém mais.Esse cara é incapaz de amar alguém.

-Pare...

-Ele é sempre tão frio e sozinho que não precisa de você. Ele é auto-suficente, Hannah. Ele só esta se aproveitando de você.

Não... Ela não queria ouvir. Ela não precisava ouvir.Levou as mãos aos ouvidos, como se quisesse ignorar o que a sua amiga Ma lhe dizia.As coisas não eram assim com ele.As coisas não podiam ser assim.Mas as palavras que ela dizia eram tão altas que quando chegavam ao seu cérebro e ao seu coração frágil fazia com que se enchessem de duvidas.Não.Não queria ouvir.Sabia que elas queriam mantê-la afastada, mesmo não sabendo de toda a verdade.

-Chega!Vão embora!Por favor, eu não quero discutir com vocês!Por favor, vão embora.

**But nothing's greater than the risk that comes with your embrace  
And in this world of loneliness I see your face  
Yet everyone around me thinks that I'm going crazy  
Maybe, maybe**

**But I don't care what they say I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away but they don't know the truth**

Hannah a expulsava de dentro de casa,elas acabaram saindo, embora em meio a gritos e contragosto.Passaram feito um furacão no corredor, enquanto a porta do apartamento de Hannah era espancado pela própria e que as lagrimas não lhe poupavam e nem cessavam em cair.Ele, de cabelos verde água escuro e de olhos da mesma cor, porém tonalidade mais clara, havia visto Ma e Juu saindo quase levando o mundo inteiro junto.

Não entendia o por que daquilo, ou pelo menos, fingia não saber. A ultima a sair era Alex, a garota mais calma do mundo que já conhecera.

Tão calma mas também tão destruidora.Passava pelo corredor, um pouco depois da porta da casa de Hannah.

Seus olhos cobre cor de mel se encontraram em silencio com o de água dele. Olhou-o profundamente nos olhos; inspirava algo estranho nele, inspirava medo.Negou com a cabeça e saiu devagar dali.Ele apenas se dirigiu para o apartamento 62. Avistou a caída no chão, com lagrimas nos olhos. Chamou-a pelo seu nome.

-Hannah?

Seus olhos verdes se encontraram com os dele, aquele mar em seus olhos a seduzia, mas era só para afogá-la. Sorriu.Sentiu-se salva, ao mesmo tempo como se estivesse em perigo. Naquele mundo gigante e solitário, era ele quem ela via.Correu para abraçá-lo. Aqueles braços fortes, rígido como metal, a envolveram. Envolveram como nunca.

Aquela coisa que sentia quando ele a abraçava, era melhor do qualquer outra coisa no mundo.Sentia que podia fazer qualquer coisa, ao mesmo tempo em que não podia fazer nada. Sentia-se forte, e sentia-se fraca.E nada era melhor do que aquela sensação louca, estranha e desconhecida.Era um risco.Mas um risco que adorava sentir.E as pessoas a sua volta lhe diziam que estava ficando louca, mas ela não se importava com isso.

**My heart's crippled by the vein that I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I**

Keep bleeding keep keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding I keep keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding keep keep bleeding love  
You cut me open

Estava sentada no sofá, estranhamente calma e paciente. Mesmo que por dentro ela estava destruída. A campainha tocou uma, duas, três, quatro... Dez vezes e ela não atendia. Sabia quem era e por isso mesmo não iria abrir a porta para ele. Só que esta se abriu e não foi surpresa ao constatar quem era. Era ele.

Apenas virou meio o rosto para trás e pode ver a maldita silueta daquele desgraçado. Veio ao encontro dela cheio de carinho falso escondendo o inevitável que ela já sabia. Mas sua figura ali no sofá, era louca.

E isso o assustava. Seus cabelos cacheados estavam escapando do rabo de cavalo mal feito, os olhos verdes afogados em água, o lápis preto grosso e escuro contornando o olho, estava borrado.

Ela estava com um vestido preto, que lhe caia de alguns lados. Estava louca, e nas mãos escondia uma coisa. Ouviu seu nome ser chamado, e dessa vez sentiu nojo, ódio e repudio.

-Kamus...-lutou para conseguir dizer o nome dele. Levantou e foi em direção a ele, que lhe perguntava o que havia acontecido.

-Não se faça de idiota.-Mostrou o que havia entre as mãos, a peça intima que não era sua, mas sim de outra.-De quem é isso?!

-Como assim?

-Para com isso!Só me diga de quem é!Como você pode?!

-Eu não sei do que esta falando!

-COMO VOCÊ PODE?!COMO VOCE PODE, KAMUS?!COMO?!

Jogou a roupa nele, o esmurrou, gritou, e as lagrimas caiam cada vez mais pesadas e fortes. Os dois gritavam cada vez mais, até por fim ela o botar para fora, aos berros e aos tapas. Bateu a porta com tudo, assustando os vizinhos que saíram para ver o ocorrido.

Mas ela do lado de dentro, encostada na porta de madeira, ajoelhada no chão, chorava cada vez mais fundo, e o som do choro era a única coisa que se ouvi no apartamento. Queria manter aquela coisa fechada, mas não conseguia. Seu coração estava machucado demais para ficar de lado.

Hannah gritava, e gritava com toda a sua voz. Tudo o que estava ao seu alcance foi de encontro ao chão para se quebrar. Para se quebrar como ela estava quebrada.Para se destruir como ela estava destruída. Cheia de cortes que lhe torturavam o coração, que a deixava ceia de feridas abertas queimando.

Ele a amava, a cortava e a deixava sangrando o seu amor.

Deixava sangrando o seu amor...

**And it's draining all of me  
though they find it hard to believe  
I'll ****be wearing these scars for everyone to see**

**But I don't care what they say I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away but they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein that I keep on closing  
You cut me open **

Sentou-se na banheira, ouvindo a torneira despejar a água no cômodo de mármore cor marfim. Limpou as lágrimas com os dedos. Aquela dor e enjôo de descobrir aquilo ainda a atormentava, e a idéia de que ele a traía era insuportável. Insuportável mas verdade. Aquilo não a deixava em paz, torturava-a e a devastava sem piedade.

Prendeu a respiração e entrou na banheira.

Não podia agüentar aquela dor maldita, ela não merecia, e por isso decidira acabar com tudo. Com todas as lembranças vazias e consigo mesma. E lá fora, as fotos e roupas, presentes e lembranças eram consumidas pelo fogo,queimando-os para sempre.

A torneira continuava aberta e derramando água na banheira, e a mesma caia em rios devido ao corpo dentro da banheira. Os cachos perfeitos se desfaziam, o vestido preto se espalhava na água, mergulhada por completo com a respiração presa. Agarrou-se a beirada da banheira de mármore, quando o ar lhe faltou e a unha grande e preta arranhou.

Já estava decidido. Ela iria usar aquelas cicatrizes,daquele amor não se importando com o que eles dizia, e seu coração ferido,sangrando o seu amor, era uma porta que ela tentaria fechar. Ela o amava, mas também não o amava. Ela precisava dele, ao mesmo tempo em que não precisava.

Seu ar estava acabando, quando ouviu a campainha tocar.Levantou se como reflexo, ao ouvi-la. Passou a mão no rosto, tirando o cabelo da face, seguiu encharcada até a porta. Suspirou. Sabia quem era, e suspirou de novo.

Recostou-se na porta, deslizando de costas até o chão. E a campainha continuava a tocar...

**And I keep bleeding, keep keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding, keep k****eep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding, keep keep bleeding love  
You cut me open and I  
Keep bleeding, keep keep bleeding love**

**I keep bleeding love.**

**-x-x-x-x-**

Bom, só um comentario do relacionamento de Hannah e Kamus: é daquele tipo que vc ama e odeia ao mesmo tempo, do tipo que vc sofre e ele também, briga, discute, machuca, mas acaba voltando pq os dois se amam. Agora o final da fic fica a escolha dos leitores.

**A.Wolf**


End file.
